Generally, in uplink multi-user multiple input multiple output (UL-MU-MIMO) communication, a plurality of slave stations is able to simultaneously transmit a frame to a master station, using the same frequency. Further, in wireless communication of a multicast system, the master station can broadcast the same frame to a plurality of slave stations.
However, it takes time to perform a preliminary handshake before starting the transmission of frames, in the UL-MU-MIMO communication. Further, it is difficult to check success or failure of reception of the frames by the master station and to ensure reliability of the communication, in the case of a multicast.